Death of Harry Potter
by vampirebabe
Summary: This is the story of the death of a little boy named Harry Potter. 1st in DOHP series. 3,388 words total, not icluding chapters and author notes.
1. Chapter 1: Death of Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Death of Harry Potter

* * *

Harry Potter was smiling as he waited for the stairs to come back so he could continue his way down to the Great Hall so he could eat dinner with his classmates. He had just finished his homework that was due the next week so his weekend was free. He didn't want to put off his homework until it was too late for him to finish it like Dudley had done all the time. He didn't know if they would kick him out for not doing his homework and he didn't want to find out either. 

It was the end of his very first week at Hogwarts and he was the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life. There were no beatings like Uncle Vernon had given him on a daily basis back on Privet Drive. There were no screamed insults or slaps that Aunt Petunia had frequently given him back in Number Four. There was no bullying or beatings from his dorm mates or fellow school mates like Dudley and his friends had given him back at his elementary school. He didn't have to cook or clean or do any chores like back at his relative's home. He could eat, bathe, play, relax and sleep whenever he wished on a regular basis. To the eleven year old Harry Potter, this was heaven with the extreme luxury of having actual friends.

That was the one thing that Harry had thought that he would never get to experience in his entire life. He had never thought that he would ever experience the joy of having a friend, much less more than one friend. That was another reason why he had done his homework early so that if Ron, Dean, Seamus, or/and Neville wanted to do something this weekend, he could do it and not risk ruining his freshly made friendship, which was one of the very last things that he wanted to do, or get sent back to Privet Drive for another one of Uncle Vernon's beatings. He had discovered the joys of friendship and luxury and he didn't want to lose it before he really got to experience it.

Harry felt something make contact with with his back and he found himself moving forwards. The staircases had yet to realine themselves, so a sensation of falling invaded him, filling him up to the brim. He was filled so much by the sensation of falling that there was no more room for him to feel anything else. He couldn't even feel fear, for he was plummeting from the fifth floor all the way to the ground floor. Instinctually and intelligently, Harry Potter knew that he was going to die when he fell past the second floor.

Oddly enough, Harry didn't scream or even try, nor did he even think of screaming in the very least. He didn't think about how impending death, or of his relatives, or of his new found friends. He thought about none of this.

As he plummeted past the second floor, Harry smiled and closed his eyes. His school bag was torn from him and fell slower than he because it opened and air caught it, making it jerk upwards at the sudden resistance. One of his shoes was torn away, having been clumsily tied earlier.

To Harry, everything was spectacularly silent. He couldn't hear the air as it whizzed by, nor could he feel it whipping at his clothes and hair. He didn't feel his thickm, round, too large glasses that his relatives reluctantly bought for him, be torn away from the foreful wind. He didn't hear the portraits screaming in horror as they watched him fall fast. He didn't hear some of them screaming in horror as others kept their wits about them and screamed for help, scream for prefects and teachers to come save the plummeting boy, the plummeting first year.

As Harry flew past the second floor, he spread out in an eagle stule, ignoring his tie as it flew loose from his sloppily tied knot that he had tied that morning. He mouthed four silent world that went unheard by any and every thing and one as the paintings were still screaming so loudly.

The, his stunning green eyes snapped upen. His vibrant green eyes filled with excitement. Excitement at what was to come. Those excited green gems drank in the sight of the too fast approaching floor.

The screams continued on even as he quit falling.

Papers fluttered through the air, feathered quills floated down. Ink bottles shattered on the floor around him, the ink bleeding out in unusual designs as a crimson liquid did the same. Text books slapped the floor angrily and a tennis shoe landed and bounced twice before lying still amongst some black ink that was mingling with crimson liquid. A pair of glasses shattered and a tie fluttered down like the lonely piece of cloth that it was.

The screams continued on as papers and quills continued to float down from the fifth floor.

* * *

_Words: 830 _


	2. Chapter 2: Teacher's Horror

Chapter 2

Teacher's Horror

* * *

In the Great Hall, the school was enjoying their dinners, all of them excited about the upcoming weekend that was not marred in any way by detention, papermarking, extra classes, detentions, meetings, club meetings, or quidditch practice, that was felt alike by both students and faculty members. 

The students were chatting with both each other above their meals. The Gryffindor table was by far the nosiest lot in the entire hall. They were yelling their conversations to their comrades whom were sitting across from them and/or sitting beside them. There were fights over food and even eating contests to see who could eat how much of what.

The Slytherins, on the other hand, were by far the quietest in the entire hall. They were quietly chatting with one another, a few groups glancing about to make sure that they weren't being listened to. Some of them had even cast spells to keep eavesdroppers at bay.

The staff at the head table were quietly conversing as they watched their students eat and converse, making sure that they were behaving themselves.

The Ravenclaws were the second most quiet table in the Great Hall. Many of them were reading while others exchange books. Some were even doing their homework for the weekend at the table while others were quietly talking and laughing.

The Hufflepuffs were the closest to being the second loudest table in the hall. They were laughing and joking, being a little rowdy. Some were shoving one another, playfully, but it was all in good fun.

Screams suddenly erupted around the hall, mostly from first years, as the Fat Friar, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gray Lady, the Bloody Baron and Peeves, came tearing into the Great Hall at a breakneck speed, scared looks plastered on each of their faces. Barely seconds after, Argus Filch burst through the doors, an equally terrified look on his face as the four house ghosts and the ever cursed poltergeist.

Silence fell after Argus erupted through the doors, some of the first years clinging to each other while other first years clung to their upper classmen. The teachers were also silent as they watched the spectacle with shocked looks on their faces. The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were surprised by Argus Filch looking scared out of his wits. The Ravenclaws were staring at Peeves because there were wards around the Great Hall keeping him out unless formally invited. The Slytherins were staring at the Bloody Baron, whom they had never seen show any real emotion. The teachers, though, they had never seen anything near like this ever before.

If anyone had looked at Albus Dumbledore, they would have seen what he looked like when he was surprised. His blue eyes were wide and their twinkle seemed to be frozen in mid twinkle. His mouth was hanging wide open with his glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose, and were threatening to fall off.

"Headmaster, a student is dead!" the Fat Friar cried.

"He fell from the fifth floor in the stairwell!" exlaimed Nearly Headless Nick.

"Minerva, Severus, Pamona, Filius, count your students!" the headmaster quickly barked then stood up.

"Prefects, keep the students in here!" Albus commanded, his voice booming about the silent hall. He then cast a silencing barrier around the head table, the ghosts, the poltergeit, and the squib, so the students wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying to one another.

"What do you mean a student is dead?" Albus demanded, absolutely no twinkle evident in his blue eyes.

"He fell from the fifth floor in the stairwell. The portraits all saw!" Nearly Headless Nick explained.

"So much blood." the Gray Lady quivered, looking quite shaken, especially so for a ghost.

"The boy didn't scream. Silence. A most honorable way to go." the Bloody Baron said gravely, covering up how much the death had truly disturbed him. How much seeing the death of an innocent child disturbed him.

"All of my students are accounted for." Severus Snape, head of the Slythering house, announced softly. He was silently praying that his was some sort of prank, that a child wasn't truly dead.

"As are mine." Filius piped up. He then turned towards the headmaster. "Albus, I thought that there were spells on the castle to prevent suicide." The head of the Ravenclaw house inquired, his face unnaturally pale.

"Mine are all present." Pamona announced worriedly.

"He was pushed." Peeves announced loudly, but this went unheard as Minerva McGonnagal, the head of the Gryffindor house, spoke up.

"I'm missing one." Minerva whispered before leaping up and running for the stairwell. The professors and ghosts instanly followed the deputy headmistress. Professors Sinistra and Vector remained behind in the Great Hall to assist the prefects and the head boy and girl keep order with the rest of the student body, who were now whispering to one another, speculating who it was whom was dead.

Severus Snape was the second person to arrive, Minerva being the first. She spun around and launched herself at the potions master and begain to sob. She recognized her little lion that was lying face down in a puddle of his own blood, body broken and battered from the sudden landing. Unable to face the truth, Miverva McGonngal just clung to the most hated professor in Hogwarts like he was her lifeline.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, was stunned. He recognized the bloody mop of hair having seen it so often during his childhood on the head of another man, the father of the child lying dead at his feet. Never had be believed that something like this could have ever happened, or even would have happened.

"Merlin!" someone gasped, alerting Severus that the other teachers had arrived and reminding him that he had a distressed head of Gryffindor clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around the older woman, unconsciously giving her awkward comfort by rubbing her shaking shoulders.

Papers were fluttering down, making Severus look up. The papers and quills were still falling, meaning that the boy had fallen a considerable distance. The fifth floor, he vaguely recalled one of the ghosts having said.

"Who is it?" asked Hooch, peering around Dumbledore at the still body on the floor. Someone ran off to get Madame Promfry.

"Harry Potter." Filius whispered, having caught a falling piece of paper before it landed on the floor. He showed it to Severus who was slightly surprised in a muted manner since he was still very much in shock, to see that it was the potions homework that he had assigned the day prior that was due Tuesday the next week.

Silence.

"Quirrel." a soft voice murmured, making all of them look up to see what Peeves meant. All the other ghosts turned to look at him, having been gazing sadly down at the still form. They had obviously followed the staff from the Great Hall.

"Quirrel pushed him. I saw him do it. If I could touch humans, I would have saved him." Peeves murmured sadly. He may have been a trickster, but he didn't condone murder, especially the murder of a child.

"Find him." Albus Dumbledore snarled, scaring everyone present. "Find him and _bring him to me_."

It was then, hearing the cold fury in Ablus Dumbledore's voice, that they could understand how their slightly insane, ever meddling boss, could have killed Gindewald. All the staff quickly left to do as he said, leaving Albus, Severus and Minerva standing there, quietly mourning the death of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

* * *

_Words: 1228_


	3. Chapter 3: The Daily Prophet

Chapter 3

The Daily Prophet

* * *

_The Wizarding World has lost an important figure in an act of revenge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All were stunned into silence and schock by the events of this astrounding and ghastly tale. _

_Qurillous Quirrel was hired at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts in late July by Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster, like the rest of the wizarding world, had ceased to check for the dark mark and was unaware that the man was a death eater whom was still angry about the defeat of he-who-shall-not-be-named at the hands of our young savior. He had apparently applied for the position, aware that our little hero would begin school there and knew that he would be able to get his revenge. _

_Harry Potter was alone when Quirrellous Quirrel struck. The boy-who-lived had just finished his homework for the week and was on his way down to dinner wen in a moment of blind rage, the now ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor pushed young Harry Potter off of the stairs so that he plummeted to his death five floors below. _

_According to witnesses (i.e. the ghosts, poltergeist, caretaker (whom is a squib), and thepaintings), our hero stared death in the face, fearless. As he fell, he remained silent, even as he died. He was pronounced dead at the scene at precisely 7:29 pm on September 6, 1991 by Madame Poppy Promfry, Hogwarts mediwitch. _

_A memorial service will be held for our savior at Hogwarts on September 23. It will take place in the Great Hall with Albus Dumbledore presiding over the memorial service. The funeral will take place on September 25. _

_Quirrelous Quirrel was arrested fifteen minutes after Harry Potter's body was discovered by the Hogwarts staff members. He offered no resistance, claiming that you-know-who would rise again all thanks to him. He is currently in Azkaban awaiting trial. _

_The trial will be hold on September 24. The trial will be open to the public. _

_May Harry James Potter rest in peace. _

_And we here at the Daily Prophet offer our most sincere condolences to the family of Harry James Potter. _

_The article was written by Brady Braggshaw_

* * *

_Words: 352_


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning

Chapter 4

Mourning

* * *

Classes had been canceled until their hero's murderer was punished. All were told to garb themselves in black until the funeral, which even the Slytherins obliged since they had never wanted the little Gryffindor to die. All of the students spent their time decorating the Great Hall for the memorial service. 

No one had seen Albus, Minerva r Severus since after they had come back from informing Harry's family of what had taken place. After the aurors had taken Quirrel into custody, having kept him locked in the school for two days after the murder, the three adults had secluded themselves away in the headmaster's office and had made it impossible for anyone to enter until the three of them came back out.

The strangest thing of all, though, was the fact that Peeves the Poltergeist had actually been subdued since the the quiet boy's death. He had been remarkably helpful. He had been helping the students set up, he had helped Filch clean, and he had even offered to help people to the Great all for when the memorial service took place. Peeves had even been seen crying whenever he was near the Gryffindor common room.

Girls were often seen huddling in groups, crying. It didn't matter if they were from different houses or not, they all mourned together. In one group of first years, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones were all clinging to one another, sobbing softly while reliving things that Harry had done or said in class or in the halls.

The boys were also mourning, the younger ones crying while the older ones were trying to be there for the younger years or for the girls. About one fourth of the boys could be seen in groups with the girls, sobbing their eyes out. One group in particular was Ron Weasely, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasely. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were crying while the twins comforted them.

Every night, though, after everyone had gone to bed, there wasn't a single dry eye in the entire castle. Everyone mourned for Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived now dead.

* * *

_Words: 354_


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral

Chapter 5

Funeral

* * *

Thousands of people had arrived. Hundreds of reporters buzzed about the masses. Not just a few politicians were strutting about pompously, claiming to have been invited personally by the family themselves. Mostly, though, it was students who all stood to the left of the pire for the young wizard whom was now so recently passed whom they all missed terribly. 

Three proffesors from Hogwarts were watching the reporters and politicians with disgusted looks. They didn't belong. Most of the students didn't beling either. None of them knew Harry Potter, not really. They didn't know the dead young man's parents even. All of them only knew about the boy's fame for killing an evil man. The professors Albus, Minerva, and Severus didn't say anything though, because they themselves did not belong.

At 12:00pm, the crowds fell silent. Everyone quickly found their assigned seats and places, bowed their heads and waited. They could all hear a faint drumming of a snaredrum in the distance, slowing approaching them.

At 12:15, a procession was visible. Four figures walked in the front, six figures carred the body of the boy-who-lived, and four figures brought up the end of the procession. These people were dressed in white robes and were supposed to be the closest people to the young savior; family, friends, lovers, and such, but he didn't have any or they were far too young to take part in the ceremony. So, instead, it was the people closest to Lily and James Potter.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Marcus Wood and Arthur Weasely were the four figures in the front. They had been the friends of James Potter.

Molly Weasely, Ashley Bones, Selene Snape, and Annabell Parkinson walked behind. They had been friends of Lilly Potter nee Evans.

Carrying the casket was Remus Lupin and Brenna Chang holding up the front; Patrick and Rosaline McShane holding up the middle; Tarra Thatcher and Alphonse Woods holding up the back. Remus, Rosaline, and Tarra were James's friends. Patrick, Alphonse, and Brenna were Lily's friends.

As they came to the pire, te four in the front seperated to the head of the pure. Then came the corpse carriers whom lidted the young Potter's body above the pire, seperating as they walked, keeping his body aloft above the prepared wood. When the four from the back approached, they seperated and stood around the pire with the rest of the procession.

The sound of the invisible drum dissipated and everyone looked up. Their eyes were all concentrated on the still raised body of the murdered eleven year boy, the boy whom had once been their savior.

"We bid ye goodbye. We bid thee peace." Alastor, Marcus and Arthur all chanted. The body was lowered.

"We bid ye goodbye. We bid thee peace." Molly, Selene, Ashley and Anabelle all chanted as the fourteen of them pulled out their wands.

"We bid thee a final farewell." Remus, Tarra, Patrick, Alphonse, Rosaline and Brenna all chanted together.

The fourteen people whom had been in the procession pointed their wands upon the pire and cried, "Incideo pura flamora!"

Blinding white lights shot from their wands and into the wood of the pire. The wood was suddenly engulfed in white flames that seemed to give off light that was brighter than a normal fire. The fourteen men and women all put away their wands as they and the crowds watched as the eleven year old's body was burnt into nothing. No ash, no bones, nothing but smoke into the skies above.

Once the flames of the pire burned away to nothing did the true friends of the young Harry Potter begin to cry.

And far away in Hogwarts, a painting whom had been silent since Salazar Slytherin had placed her there himself, finally spoke, repeating the final words of the boy-who-lived.

"I was so happy."

* * *

_Words: 624 _

_Words Total In All Chapters: 3,388 _


End file.
